1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel that has a lower glass plate on which pixel electrodes are provided, an upper glass plate on which a common electrode is provided, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy and interposed between the lower glass plate and the upper glass plate. An electric field is generated between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, and transmittance of light through the liquid crystal panel is controlled by adjusting the intensity of the electric field, thereby displaying desired images. The liquid crystal panel includes a plurality of pixels each of which is a minimum image display unit, and the pixels are coupled to corresponding gate lines and data lines, respectively. The liquid crystal display device includes a gate-driving unit and a data-driving unit to drive the plurality of pixels. The gate-driving unit supplies a gate voltage to the individual pixels through the gate lines, and the data-driving unit supplies an image-data voltage to the individual pixels through the data lines.
The data-driving unit may include a plurality of data-driving chips, each of which receives a plurality of control signals and is supplied with a power supply voltage, and generates a data voltage. However, the plurality of data-driving chips may be cascade-coupled to a power-supply-voltage generator for providing a power supply voltage. In this case, while the power supply voltage is supplied to the plurality of data-driving chips, a level of the power supply voltage is decreased due to a resistance component of a voltage line. Accordingly, since each data-driving chip generates a data voltage using a power supply voltage at a different level, visibility of the liquid crystal display device is lowered.